


unwind

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW Art, Other, they're blue, turian butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: Precious free time well spent.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BronzeAgeLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/gifts).




End file.
